Learn To Fly
by HidingInACorner
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION!Previously Ut Totus Est Lost-When All Is Lost. AU After losing the war the Order has lost all hope, so they decide to send Hermione Granger back in time to fix everything, to save everyone.Timetravel! NOT RLHG romance. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. End of the Beginning

Summary: After losing the war the Order has lost all hope, so they decide to send Hermione Granger back in time to fix everything, to save everyone.

AN: This idea has been in my head for who knows how long and I finally decided to write. Hopefully this won't be another clichéd time travel story. I do have some plot twists up my sleeve. Mwahahaha……. This is only my second fanfic so comments would be appreciated. Please no flames!!

Stuff to know-

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Hermione Jane Granger stood over the casket looking as if she could care less, but inside she was tearing herself apart. The war had taught her to hide her emotions, no matter what. Everyone had to do that in the war- it was the only way to survive, Occulumency and being able to adapt to any situation, and Hermione had learned both perfectly.

At the end of her fourth year, she and Harry have been secretly training for the war. They both knew that Voldemort would come after them. And it was all because Harry was the Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived. For years Harry and Hermione kept this secret from Ron, and it wasn't until what would be the trio's seventh and final year that he would find out and start training with them. By the time the Golden Trio was finally allowed to join the Order, they weren't so golden anymore. They had developed masks that nobody could see through; they couldn't allow it, not with all of the deaths and the spies that had affected the Order.

As the war progressed, the number of deaths was astronomical, and there was no end in sight. Murder and destruction weren't the only thing that affected the Order. There was a huge influx of spies that had been inducted into the secretive group.

However, even through all of this, people could still live their lives, and it wasn't until 1999 that the war got horrible. The Ministry had been completely corrupted and there were laws restricting everyone from 'Mudbloods' to 'Dark Creatures'- even if said dark creature supported Voldemort. If you supported the Light, you were immediately killed- no questions asked. But that was if you were lucky. The unlucky ones were tortured within an inch of their lives and thought death a blessing.

No one left their houses and trust was nonexistent. Diagon Alley was in ruins, as well as the rest of the wizarding world. The public had lost all hope; they knew that no one could save them.

What was remaining of the Order knew this too, so they devised a plan, a plan that was so radical, Tommy dearest would never think of it. But only a select few knew of it, one of them being Hermione Granger.

While Hermione was lost in thought, the rain started coming down in sheets. She tried to remember the good days when Ron was still sane and Harry was still alive. They had never found his body, even after days of searching. The Order thought that Voldemort had vaporized him. It was July 31st, Harry's 20th birthday, when what everyone thought would be the final battle. And they lost. They lost. Harry was dead and nothing mattered anymore.

'Harry, I wish you were here,' thought Hermione 'you would know what to do.'

All of a sudden, Hermione heard the sound of a twig snapping and whirled around-perfectly alert, but relaxed when she saw Severus Snape, in all his glory. He was the man who had saved her ass too many times to count. He was her mentor and confident.

"You shouldn't be out here brooding." He stated.

"No, that's your job Sev, brooding I mean." Said Hermione turning away from the casket to stare blankly at to swing trees. After a long pause Hermione spoke again "Do you ever wonder what it's like? Not being able to feel the pain and the anger and the hurt?"

"Everyday Maya. I wonder what life would be like if I hadn't taken the mark, if I hadn't gone back to Riddle. I think about all sorts of situations and try to think of what I could have done differently, but the fact is Mya, I can't change anything. We all have to deal with the present. We have to deal with the consequences, all of the consequences you insolent brat."

"Love you too Sev." Responded Maya dryly. She was used to his antics by now. One moment he could be just as sensitive and caring as a stuffed hippogriff, and then be as abrasive and rude as a really_ really_ pointy cactus. "But really Sev, what's the worst that could happen? I do something so unbelievably stupid that it causes the end of the world, and I mean honestly, is that so bad?"

Sev just stared at her before saying, "Just be careful Maya. I know you can do whatever is expected of you, especially after what happened to Ron. He didn't deserve that, nobody does. But you can't run away forever, you have to face what has happened to you sometime-"

"Don't you _dare_!" spat Maya harshly as her haunted hazel eyes flashed dangerously and the wind tousled her long curly brown hair. Their conversation was quickly turning hostile.

"- and that time had better be soon. You need to be in top form for the mission."

"Nobody asked your fucking-" started Maya defensively.

"You didn't ask, I volunteered. And don't question _me_ _or_ _my_ _judgment_. I've been doing this a lot longer than you have, and I've been there when it all just hits you. When you finally realize what has happened to you. So don't tell me to 'stop' Granger." Replied Severus with a cold formality that chilled Maya, even if she didn't show it.

As Severus stalked away, she wrapped her arms around her thin well muscled frame. For the first time in years, Maya suddenly wanted to give in to the urge to break down and cry.

"God dammit! Where is it? I could've_ sworn_ it was right here." Mumbled Maya as she searched for her trunk. It was only because she was in her own well warded home that she even considered using wandless magic. It was one of the few skills that she had honed with Harry. After quickly summoning her trunk she grabbed her it and was ready to go. Mentally reviewing what needed to be done, Maya stepped out the door.

She was really going to do it; she was going to change the past.

AN: Is it worth continuing? Let me know.


	2. American Pie

AN: Thank you for the reviews! MoonNightLover and FmaFan10 your comments were appreciated. But remember people that I can only make this story better if you tell me what I need to fix. Anything! Anything at all! I hope you like this chapter and hopefully they'll all come out this quickly…. happy reading.

The title of the chapter is after the song by Don McLean. I don't own the song (unfortunately), but I thought it was appropriate. To really understand the lyrics you have to understand the history of music- mainly the 1950's. The song is about the day Buddy Holly died, thus, 'the day the music died.'

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all JK Rowling's. And whenever I make a reference, it's whoever owns that too.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_Oh, and while the king was looking down,_

_The jester stole his thorny crown._

_The courtroom was adjourned;_

_No verdict was returned._

_And while Lennon read a book of Marx,_

_The quartet practiced in the park,_

_And we sang dirges in the dark_

_The day the music died._

_We were singing,_

_"Bye-bye, Miss American pie."_

_Drove my Chevy to the levee,_

_But the levee was dry._

_Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye_

_And singin', "This'll be the day that I die._

_"This'll be the day that I die."_

-Don McLean

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Previously:

"_God dammit! Where is it? I could've _sworn_ it was right here." Mumbled Maya as she searched for her trunk. It was only because she was in her own well warded home that she even considered using wandless magic. It was one of the few skills that she had honed with Harry. After quickly summoning her trunk she grabbed it and was ready to go. Mentally reviewing what needed to be done, Maya stepped out the door. _

_She was really going to do it; she was going to change the past. _

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

As Hermione quickly walked to the dry open field where she would start the ritual to send her back in time, she was thinking of all the things that needed to be done. There was so much she had to do and she didn't know where to start. Suddenly feeling overwhelmed, Maya reviewed her cover story. First she was going to change her appearance to look like James Potters' cousin. She would have wild dark brown hair that went to the middle of her back; almond shaped hazel eyes as well as the trademark Potter nose and would stand at 5'7". Her new name would be Maya Allison Taylor (it was one of her many aliases during the war). She would pretend to be James Potter's long lost cousin, and she couldn't mess up. There was no room for mistakes; everything had to be done perfectly.

'Yes, everything will go according to plan- it has to.'

After arriving in the clearing, Maya set down her trunk, scanned her surroundings and after deeming them safe, she took out her wand and a piece of paper. The paper was charmed so that only she and select members of the Order could read it. Each one of those members had received a dairy that only they could read. Maya had created a charm so people could write to each other, even through time. When Maya would write something in the past, the Order would be able to see what was written and respond in the future.

The only thing that was written on the parchment was _addo mihi tergum per vicis sic ego ero validus ut rectus preteritus quod melior posterus_, which was the incantation that would take a person through time. Maya had to repeat the spell three times and finally say the year she wanted to go to. If even one word was pronounced wrong, the results would be disastrous.

When she was finally ready to go, Maya took one last look at the charred clearing she was in. She wasn't going to miss the year 2002.

"Addo mihi tergum per vicis sic ego ero validus ut rectus preteritus quod melior

posterus."

"Addo mihi tergum per vicis sic ego ero validus ut rectus preteritus quod melior posterus."

"Addo mihi tergum per vicis sic ego ero validus ut rectus preteritus quod melior posterus 1977. So mote it be!"

Maya had already changed her appearance and felt her newly straight brown hair whipping about. The wind around her was whirling and there was a dull roar in her ears, but she still held onto her trunk. Each second she fought the mysterious wind, the harder it was for her to stay conscious and to keep hold of her belongings. Maya fought to open her eyes and saw something truly amazing: the passing of time. She saw everything that had ever happened in her life passing by, except in reverse order. Eventually the wind became too hard for her to fight, and Maya passed out.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry contemplating the war. It had been going on for three years now and he was ready for it to be over. While chewing a Smartie (a wonderful Muggle candy he just discovered), Mad Eye Moody floo'ed into his office.

"'Ello Alastor, what brings you here?" asked Dumbledore with that infernal twinkle in his eye.

"An attack on a Muggle village- just outside England. _He's _ there, we need your help." Said Mad Eye giving Dumbledore a look that clearly said 'Don't you dare argue with me! Come now and ask questions later.'

As soon as the twinkle came, it was gone and a look of fierce determination was etched onto the old mans' face. "Lead the way." And with that they were gone.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When Albus arrived in the village he immediately saw the damage that was done: houses were destroyed and some on fire. Trees were uprooted and used as either weapons or hiding places. Dead bodies littered the ground. It was a very long and dirty battle. When Albus and the rest of the Order showed up, many people were already dead. Almost immediately upon arriving, Albus saw a young woman, probably around 17 or 18 attempting to duel with a senior death eater. And by attempt, I mean that she was losing, and badly. The mysterious woman shot a curse at her attacker and ran. She sprinted to the nearest hiding place she could find, and while she was searching, she looked at Albus. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. That girl looked almost exactly like Alexia Potter! But it couldn't be her, Alexia Potter died almost twenty years ago during war with Grindlewald. As Albus saw another death eater approaching her, he sprung into action. The aging headmaster raced towards her and opened his mouth to speak when the girl beat him to it.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, fancy seeing you here." She said with an air of false politeness.

"You know me? Never mind. Do you trust me?"

"I know of you sir, and my parents trusted you."

"Good. Now take this," He said handing her a handkerchief, "it's a portkey. It should take you straight to my office at Hogwarts."

She took the portkey and was immediately whisked away.

HPHPHPHPPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

While waiting in the headmaster's office, Maya couldn't help but review what she was supposed to say. And while she was lost in thought, Maya didn't hear Dumbledore enter, so she continued to pace, staring at all of the magical instruments that he possessed. Dumbledore just watched on amused, but after a few moments he loudly cleared his throat. Maya turned and jumped at the sound.

"Hello dear. As you already know, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And it is here we are at an impasse, you seem to know my name, but I do not know yours."

Maya suddenly found her shoes very interesting and choose not to say anything.

"Did I know you parents then? Why did they trust me?" Asked Dumbledore softly.

"Jon and Alexia Taylor." Muttered Maya, still looking at her feet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Their names were Jon and Alexia Taylor."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After saying who her 'parents' were, Maya had to use every ounce of self control she had to not laugh at the look on the headmaster's face. It was a true Kodak moment. And just because Maya had a twisted sense of humor, she decided to give him even more information

"And my name headmaster is Maya Allison Taylor sir." Maya seriously thought that Dumbledore was going to pass out when she saw that he was struggling to hide the shock in his eyes.

"Miss Taylor?"

"My parents told me to go and talk to you if anything ever happened to them. And now that they're- they're …" Maya started to cry as she trailed off, unable to complete the sentence.

"Lexi Potter is dead?" At this Maya visibly flinched. "I'm sorry Maya. But I have to ask, why did she leave? Why did she hide you? Why did she let everyone think she was dead?"

"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. She never told me. The only thing she said was that I couldn't tell anyone who we really were- except for you headmaster. And I could only tell you if she was unable to." Replied Maya sadly.

"Do you have any siblings? Any place to stay? How old are you anyways?" he said after a pregnant pause.

"No to the first two, and I'm 17, 18 in September." Maya was not in fact 17. She was 21. Before she had arrived Maya took a permanent de-aging potion of her own creation.

Maya saw Albus writing something on a sheet of paper then hand the worn piece of parchment to Fawkes, his phoenix. Fawkes left in a shower of flames and the room was once again silent.

There was an awkward silence and Maya was just about to say something, but a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Albus? Are you here?" A man of about forty stepped out of the fireplace. He had short black hair and mysterious green eyes.

"Jason, thank you or coming. And on such short notice too." Albus now directed his attention back to Maya. "Maya, this is Jason Potter, your uncle and new guardian."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Addo mihi tergum per vicis sic ego ero validus ut rectus preteritus quod melior posterus_means _Bring me back through time so I will be able to correct the past and better the future _in Latin. Thought you should know.

AN: So, good? Bad? Let me know.


	3. Rockin' the Paradise

AN: Does anybody read these things? Oh well. I want to thank FmaFan10 for her review. I fixed the year that Hermione went to. **The year was supposed to be 1977, not 1997**. This is what I get for having no beta. BTW I'm not British so if anything sounds way to American, let me know!

The song, Rockin' the Paradise, seemed to fit what was going on in the story. It's a great song, I recommend it. And I plan on putting song lyrics at the beginning of every chapter, so if there's a song that you're absolutely in love with (that will correspond with the story) tell me (preferably in the form of a review , but that's just a suggestion).

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the song or other references I make. Don't sue me.

_Don't need no fast buck lame duck profits for fun_

_Quick trick plans, take the money and run_

_We need long term, slow burn, getting it done_

_And some straight talking, hard working son of a gun. _

_Whatcha doin' tonight, I got faith in our generation_

_Let's stick together and futurize our attitudes_

_I ain't lookin' to fight, but I know with determination_

_We can challenge the schemers who cheat all the rules_

_Come on take pride, be wise, spottin' the fools_

_No more big shots, crackpots bending the rules_

_A fair shot here for me and for you_

_Knowing that we can't lose_

_Rockin' the Paradise- Styx_

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

_Previously:_

"_Albus? Are you here?" A man of about forty stepped out of the fireplace. He had short black hair and mysterious green eyes. _

"_Jason, thank you or coming. And on such short notice too." Albus now directed his attention back to Maya. "Maya, this is Jason Potter, your uncle and new guardian."_

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

"Hello Mr. Potter."

"Hello Maya. Call me Jason, or Uncle Jason if you feel more comfortable with calling me that. " Responded _Jason_.

"Okay Mr. Po -er, I mean Jason."

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Go? Go where? You never said anything about leaving headmaster." Said Maya with just a _bit_ of vehemence in her voice.

"Maya, you can't stay here. This is a school, not somewhere you should be staying during the summer."

"Albus can I talk you? Privately?" Sensing the subtle dismissal Maya turned and left the

room.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

"Albus, why don't you let her stay here? Just for a week. You know my home isn't the quietest and the boys are there, you know how they can be. Her parents just died for goodness sake, my sister, and she had to see it. Let the girl have some time to grieve. Let me adjust to the idea of another child, even I it will only be for a few years." Pleaded Jason.

The look on Albus' face was defeat. He knew that she needed time, but he also knew that the sooner she moved on, the sooner she could continue her life. The question was how much time and space she needed. Time seemed to slow as Albus slowly reached his decision.

"Alright. She can stay here, but just for a week."

Jason literally bounded out of the room.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

As Maya settled into her new room, she took note of everything from escape routes to possible weapons. Nothing was going to be used against her here. Her quarters were decorated in a simple and elegant style. The calm blue walls meshed perfectly with the cream colored carpets and beige furniture. Off to the side of the room, there was a coffee table between the fireplace and the couch. Her bedroom was also as simple as the common room. A large bed was centered in the middle of the room and took up most of the space she had. Everything that Maya could possibly need was in her trunk.

Dumbledore had made it perfectly clear that she was only here for a week, and no longer.

And Maya was absolutely fine with that. She didn't want to stay under the watchful eye of the old man for too long. She needed time to perfect her new personality. Maya decided that she had to play the part of depressed teenager for a while. For starters, she decided that she would just walk around the school. Depressed of course.

While on her journey, Maya noticed that the castle hadn't changed much. There were still the same pictures and tapestries as well as the same décor. It was rather frightening how similar the two places were. While walking down the 5th floor corridor, Maya heard footsteps. She immediately identified that the person walking was a woman (by the lightness of her step), and one that was relatively in shape (by the control she seemed to have over her stance and movement). As the figure approached, her features became easier to define. It was Professor McGonagall.

"You must be Maya. I'm Professor McGonagall. I was going to your rooms to give you a tour of Hogwarts. Come this way." Said McGonagall after she finally decided to speak, then walked briskly away.

Maya had to struggle to keep up. While McGonagall gave detailed explanations for everything they passed, Maya didn't even pretend to pay attention. When McGonagall finally noticed, she was just a _bit_ pissed off. But as soon as the look of annoyance came, it was gone and replaced with sympathy.

"If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here."

"Thank you Professor." Responded Maya.

"Don't thank me just-Oh shit! Slughorn is headed this way. Run! Run as if you were being chased by a horde of giant House Elves!" Maya just looked at her.

'McGonagall's gone nutters.'

"I'm being perfectly serious Ms. Taylor, so stop looking at me like I'm crazy. And unless you want to be trapped inside who knows where being interrogated by Horace Slughorn, I suggest you run, and fast." Said McGonagall with her usual dignity restored.

Maya, remembering how Slughorn behaved in her time, took McGonagall's advice and ran as fast as she could.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

Over the next few days, Maya and _Minerva_ (Maya quickly learned to follow the older woman's suggestion that she be called by her first name- she could be rather violent when she wanted to) became rather close. They would sit and just talk for hours getting to know each other. Minerva was interested in Maya's peculiar behavior, and Maya wanted to know what made the usually reserved Professor act, well like a child. They discussed everything from the Marauders to cheese. Most of their afternoons were spent telling stories of the 'Fantastic Four' (Minerva) and then coming up with all sorts of revenge (Maya). This amused Minerva to no end, and she was happy to see that for a moment, her young charge seemed completely carefree. Unlike the rest of the time they spent together. It slowly became Minerva's goal to try and eradicate the haunted look in Maya's eyes, and it seemed particularly prevalent whenever her parents were mentioned. The week seemed to fly past and soon enough, it was Maya's last night at Hogwarts.

"So Minnie, got anything planned for tonight?" Asked Maya with a mischievous grin that could be interpreted as somewhat feral.

"I never should have told you all those stories about the Marauders. Believe me; I won't be making that mistake again."

"You can't still be sore from my _little_ prank, now can you? It was rather tame you know." Maya was referring to the time when she turned all those residing at Hogwarts into an animal of her choice. Minerva was a dog.

"Bite me."

"What would your students say if they saw you now,_ Professor_?" By now, Maya had on her 'innocent' face. Minerva wasn't fooled.

"I've told you time and time again, I only act like a strict know-it-all because I've earned a reputation, and gosh darned it, I won't ruin it! But seriously Maya, about tomorrow…"

"I don't want to talk about it." Minerva knew by know that nothing was going to get her talking. And she hated it. Minerva knew that Maya had started to feel better; she started to put her life back on track. Even Albus could see it, and that man could be unbelievably dense at times, particularly during the summer. Minerva hated to see Maya go, especially so soon after meeting her. She didn't want to say goodbye.

"Promise you'll come to visit? Please Minerva." She looked so vulnerable then, and then Minerva realized that she was saying goodbye to one of her only female friends- her only friend at the moment. All her others had died in the attack.

"Of course I will, you didn't have to ask. And can you imagine the look on James Potter's face when I show up at his house?" At this, both girls burst into rather undignified giggles.

The rest of the night was spent talking, or rather gossiping. What else would they do? Maya had the chance to finally be herself and Minerva finally found some one to corrupt, -er I mean _mentor_.

Morning came too soon for both Maya and Minerva. As soon as they both walked into the Great Hall, Albus was there with a portkey already ready to take her to Potter Manor.

'Can you be anymore eager to get rid of me old man?'

"Are you ready to go?" Asked Albus. He looked way to cheery this early in the morning.

'Must all that blasted candy he laces with who knows what.'

"Do I have a choice? Alright, alright, I'm going. See you soon Minnie." And with that Maya was gone.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

AN: I realize that Minerva is rather out of character, but it woks with the story. Maya needed some one to talk to, and Minnie was there. They both needed each other, and they both used the other. Minerva because she was lonely and had no really close friends at the school and Maya needed to play the role she was given. Having a mentor/friend on the staff could only help her, especially if that person was Minerva McGonagall. It was rather fun writing Minnie this way, and if you want to see anything specific in the next chapter, tell me.

Review!


	4. Smells Like Teen Spirit

AN: Sorry for the long wait. After I posted the original Chapter 4, I realized (with some help) that the chapter needed to be completely rewritten. So here's the new and improved Chapter 4, with the help of my beta Nattie.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the song lyrics. Or any other references.

"…With the lights out it's less dangerous

Here we are now, entertain us

I feel stupid and contagious

Here we are now entertain us…"

- Nirvana, Smells Like Teen Spirit

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_Previously: _

_Morning came too soon for both Maya and Minerva. As soon as they both walked into the Great Hall, Albus was there with a portkey already ready to take her to Potter Manor. _

'_Can you be anymore eager to get rid of me old man?'_

"_Are you ready to go?" asked Albus. He looked way to cheery this early in the morning. _

'_Must all that blasted candy he laces with who knows what.'_

"_Do I have a choice? Alright, alright, I'm going. See you soon Minnie." And with that Maya was gone. _

"Ouch. You may be our guest and all, but did you really have to land on me?"

With a groan, Maya slowly got off a grumbling James Potter. The rest of his family was looking on in amusement, as was a young Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Sorry 'bout that. Are you okay?" questioned Maya.

"Yeah, I'm fine." responded James. But his response was futile, she wasn't listening. Maya was taking this opportunity to take in her surroundings. The inside of the house was large and intricately decorated. The color scheme was neutral and everything seemed to have a place; nothing was out of order.

"Nice to see you again Maya. I hope you're well." Jason Potter seemed to believe that it was time to interrupt Maya from her thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking Mr. P" Jason just gave her a look.

"Sorry, Jason. My bad."

"Well, come now, let's give you a tour. Shall we everyone?" Mrs. Potter gestured that everyone should follow her, or else.

'Great, a tour with 3/4 of the Marauders and James Potter's family. What could be better?'

"This should be interesting." muttered Mrs. Potter.

Surprisingly, the tour wasn't that bad. James and Sirius would comment on certain areas of the house, and Remus would roll his eyes and change whatever elaborate story James and Sirius were telling to what actually happened. The eldest Potters were just laughing at everyone: James because they could, Sirius because he was trying to be witty, Remus because he was trying to be sophisticated and Maya because she only learned not to question the boys' until the tour was half over. And that was only after Jason muttered "If you talk to them, they will come."

Maya was starting to become the old Hermione Granger, and it was wonderful.

After Maya found her rooms and finally settled in, it was time for dinner. When she arrived downstairs, she found the house to be in total chaos. James was running away from a rabid black cat and Remus was trying to catch them both. Mrs. Potter was setting the table and Mr. Potter had gotten called to the ministry.

Maya walked over to Mrs. Potter, glanced over at the boys' and asked, "Do I want to know?"

"Not really."

Maya snorted and offered to help with dinner. The girls walked into the kitchen to find a terrified looking Tabby cat staring back at them.

"'Ello Minerva, what brings you here?"

"Nothing much, just trying to get away from that insane old headmaster. Did you know that Albus has been trying to lift everyone's spirits by shooting cheering charms at whoever passes him?"

"You have got to be joking. Please tell me you are."

"I am. I wanted to see how you're doing Maya."

"Fine, I'm perfect. Wonderful, ecstatic, couldn't be better-"

"You're rambling," Stated Minerva. "Now let's go and see how those boys are doing shall we?"

Maya followed Minnie and Mrs. P out of the kitchen, their dinner forgotten. When Minerva saw what was going on with the boys, she looked like she was trying to do everything in her power not to laugh. When she regained control, she put on her best scowl and cleared her throat loudly.

"And what exactly are you doing?"

"Professor! Er- what are you doing here?"

Minerva just glared.

While James was trying to think of an appropriate answer (Remus had joined the spectators, who were all blatantly laughing at James' expression), the black cat that was chasing James suddenly turned into none other than Sirius Black.

"Well shit." Muttered James.

"Shit is right you ignorant bloody ungrateful ass. What the f-"

"Boys! Kindly shut you mouths so I can understand what is going on. And watch your language Black. Now would somebody _please_ tell me what happened?"

"Well you see Professor, Sirius _might_ have told me that he was deathly afraid of cats and it only seemed fair that, as his bestest friend in the whole wide world, I should help him get over that completely unreasonable fear. I was actually doing him a favor if you think about it."

"I cannot believe you said that all in one breath. I am seriously considering the fact that you might have been switched at birth. Amazing..."

"I have thought that many times Mr. Potter. And correct me if I'm wrong, but I think that we have all come to a unanimous decision. You indeed were switched at birth and are really the son of ROUS (rodents of unusual size). You may now consider yourself accomplished."

"…Thanks I guess Professor." Said James, who looked absolutely lost.

"Who's hungry?" Asked Mrs. Potter suddenly. "It seems that your father isn't going to come home anytime soon, so we might as well eat. Bloody ministry." The last part was muttered under her breath.

"Bloody ministry indeed." responded Maya.

AN: Okay. I finally got that chapter out. No promises on the next one though. I am really really really busy right now so I don't want to make a promise I can't keep. But here's a tip, reviews give me inspiration. And I also want to now how many people are reading this fic and what you all think about it. I have over 700 hits and only 11 reviews. Constructive critism is welcome.

So please tell me what you think.


	5. I Apologize

To all my faithful readers,

First I want to say that I'm sorry for not updating sooner. No amount of excuses will make up for my neglect. So I apologize. I have run out of ideas to put into the story and I have to focus on other aspects of my life. But I would love to see this story continued so anyone who wants to continue this story please contact me.

HidingInACorner


End file.
